EFC: Hybrid
by Cath89
Summary: Volg het leven van de eerste hybride
1. Chapter 1 : This Child

**This Child (Dutch Version)**

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.. EFC is property of Tribune Entertaiment's, unfortunately, I just play with it.  
Author: Cath89 PG-13  
Note: came on the idea with reading other EFC fanfic's, love the idea that an human/tealon is possible and that the tealons tried to make one. (thanks guys for the idea)  
Summary: it's 20 years before the tealons come to earth. Two tealons are trying to create a human/tealon hydride Bt when the experiment canceled by the sydnod, they go on drastic measures to save the experiment.

* * *

Hoe kon de synod dit gedaan hebben.  
Hem opdragen om dit kind te elimineren.  
"mijn eigen kind" zei hij zacht. 

Da'an dacht terug aan de vergadering die hij net had meegemaakt.  
Qou'on de leider van de synod had hem net verteld dat de hybridge project niet door zou gaan.  
Tenminste niet voordat ze contact gemaakt hadden met de mensen.  
En dat de succesvolle hybride embryo vernietigd moest worden.  
Da'an die geschokt was bij Qou'on beslissing had gevraagd wanneer ze nou eindelijk contact zouden leggen.  
Maar dat was nog niet bekend.  
2 jaar, al 2 jaar had het moederschip rondgecirkeld rond het aarde zonnestelsel.  
En al 2 jaar probeerden Ne'eg en hijzelf om een hybridge te maken.  
En nu werd het experiment gestopt?  
Kwaad en verdrietig was Da'an naar het lab gegaan om het kind vaarwel te zeggen.  
Maar nu hij voor de tank stond waar langzaam de embryo groeide kon hij niet opbrengen om de knop te drukken.

Het kind was gemaakt met zijn tealon energie en hij voelde ervoor alsof het zijn kind was.  
Ook al was het niet natuurlijk verwekt.  
Hij legde zijn hand op de tank en probeerde contact te leggen met het kind in de commonality Zwak en zacht beantwoorde de baby zijn roep.  
Da'an veloor bijna zijn façade en als Tealon's konden huilen had hij het gedaan.

"We hebben onze orders" hoorde Da'an een stem achter hem zeggen.  
"Dat weet ik Ne'eg" zei Da'an kalm terwijl hij zich omdraaide om Ne'eg te kunnen aankijken.  
" Toch ontdek ik dat ik het moeilijk vind om dit kind te elimineren"  
Ne'eg knikte en kwam dichter bij de tank staan.  
"Dat begrijp ik Da'an" zei hij "ondanks dat ze pas een embryo is van 3 maanden heb ik ook net als jou een band met haar opgebouwd, ik heb zelf meerdere keren met haar gecommuniceerd in de commonality."

Da'an knikte en de twee tealons keken naar de tank met hun experiment.  
Minuten verstreken en geen van beide zei een woord.  
"Wat nou als we haar toch inbrengen in de menselijke moeder?" zei Da'an met een lichte vorm van hoop in zijn stem.  
"Maar de synode.. " zei Ne'eg vol ongeloof. Was Da'an nou echt van plan om tegen de wensen van de synod in te gaan?  
"Ze hoeven het niet te weten" zei Da'an op zijn natuurlijke kalme toon.  
Ne'eg zuchte even "we kunnen haar loskoppelen uit de commonality" zei hij tenslotte "zodat de synode denkt dat ze is overleden, daarnaar brengen we de embryo in bij de menselijke ouder"  
"Zullen de mensen erachter komen?" vroeg Da'an voor de zekerheid.  
"Zolang de baby niet geboren is niet" Vertelde Ne'eg "En naar haar geboorte?" "als we haar tealon energie wegen dichtkoppel zat het een normaal menselijk kind lijken"  
Da'an knikte en keek naar zijn eigen hand waar hij dunne energie stroompjes zag liggen.  
"zal dat ook naar jaren weer ongedaan kunnen worden? " vroeg hij terwijl hij nog naar zijn hand keek.  
"dat is het probleem niet" zei Ne'eg zuchtend "dat zou altijd kunnen, Maar we kunnen het pas doen als ze geboren is. Het kan dus zijn dat ze haar tealon wegen gebruikt voordat we haar hebben behandeld"  
Da'an deed zijn ogen dicht. Dit was zeker een probleem.  
Als de baby ook maar 1 keer haar tealon energie zou gebruiken zouden de mensen erachter komen.  
Een baby die blauw licht zou schijnen zou teveel opvallen.  
"we kunnen met haar communiceren" zei Da'an met een stem vol hoop.  
Ne'eg keek hem benieuwd aan. Er verscheen een glimlach op Da'an's gezicht.  
"Ze snapt misschien niet veel maar het moet lukken om haar duidelijk te maken dat ze haar tealon energie pas mag gebruiken als ze in contact komt met een tealon"  
Ne'eg knikte "dat kan lukken"

Het plan werd in werking gesteld en de baby werd ingebracht bij de menselijke moeder terwijl ze sliep.  
De baby werd losgekoppeld van de commonality en het plan leek vlekkeloos te gaan.  
Maanden verstreken en Da'an had de opdracht gekregen om de menselijke cultuur te bestuderen.  
Ondertussen hadden de mensen nog steeds niet ontdekt dat ze in de gaten werden gehouden door een buitenaards ras.  
Ne'eg hield in het geheim de ongeboren hybride in de gaten om erachter te komen of de vorderingen van de baby natuurlijk verliepen.  
Totdat er iets onverwachts gebeurde..

snel liep Ne'eg naar de werkkamer van Da'an.  
"De baby maakt aanstalten om geboren te worden" zei de tealon bezorgt.  
Da'an die druk bezig was met het kijken naar de datastream voor hem was meteen opgestaan en had Ne'eg aangekeken.  
"Je had gezegd dat ze pas klaar zou zijn over 2 maanden"  
Ne'eg knikte "Dat klopt, het is te vroeg"  
Da'an knikte. Zal het nu toch mis gaan? Dacht hij, zal de baby naar al die maanden alsnog overlijden.  
"overlijdt de baby?" was alles wat hij kon zeggen.  
Ne'eg schudde zijn hoofd "dat hoeft niet .  
Alles blijkt uit dat ze goed op schema ligt.  
Mensen worden vaker eerder geboren door verschillende redenen"  
Ne'eg pauzeerde even en keek naar zijn voeten "ik denk"  
Maar Da'an onderbrak hem "is de eigenlijke kind van de moeder in orde"  
Ne'eg knikte, toen hij de hybride creëerde had hij ook een normale menselijke baby gekloond.  
Dit omdat hij de ontwikkeling van de baby's wou vergelijken.  
Tenslotte had hij beide baby's in dezelfde moeder ingebracht zodat ze zou denken dat ze een natuurlijke tweeling kreeg.  
"het menselijke baby mankeert niks" verzekerde Ne'eg.

Da'an zuchtte "gelukkig" zei hij tenslotte. Ook al was de tweede baby een mens, Da'an wou niet dat door zijn schuld de kleine baby nooit het levenslicht zou zien.  
Deze baby was ook belangrijk.  
Deze baby was een geschenk van Da'an en Ne'eg omdat de moeder zelf onvruchtbaar bleek te zijn en de hybride zou op ten duur van haar afgenomen worden.  
"Wat is dan de oorzaak?" vroeg Da'an benieuwd.  
"het feit dat de moeder twee zuigelingen draagt" zei Ne'eg.  
"je had verteld dat, dat vaker gebeurd bij het menselijk ras"  
Ne'eg knikte "ik wist alleen niet dat de baby's dan vaak eerder werden geboren"  
Da'an zuchtte van opluchting.  
Er was dus niks mis, al die moeite was niet voor niks geweest.  
"Waneer worden ze geboren"  
"Binnen 10 uur" zei Ne'eg zacht.  
De velle blauwe ogen van Da'an werden groot bij deze woorden.  
"we moeten naar de aarde!, kom over een uur naar de shuttlebay" orderde Da'an "met de de juiste spullen. We gaan deze geboorte meemaken en de nacht naar de haar geboorte maken we haar tealon energie wegen onklaar"  
Ne'eg knikte en liep uit Da'an's werkkamer.  
nu moest Da'an alleen nog de beveiliging onklaar maken zodat het niet ontdekt werd dat Ne'eg en hij naar Aarde zouden gaan.

Een uur verstreek en Da'an wachtte in een shuttle tot Ne'eg zou arriveren.  
Het duurde niet lang tot Ne'eg met een grote koffer de shuttle binnenkwam en ging zitten op 1 van de passagiers stoelen.  
"ben je klaar?" vroeg Da'an voor de zekerheid.  
Ne'eg knikte alleen vriendelijk en Da'an liet de shuttle opstijgen.  
Meteen schakelde hij de camouflage aan hij al talloze keren werd gebruikt bij het onderzoeken van de menselijke cultuur.

Met een zender die in de hybride was ingebracht om hem in de gaten te houden lokaliseerde Ze de baby en vlogen direct naar het ziekenhuis waar de moeder lag om te bevallen.

Toen de nog steeds onzichtbare shuttle was geland naast het ziekenhuis Gaf Da'an Ne'eg een klein apparaatje.  
"hiermee kan niemand ons zien" zei Da'an toen Ne'eg vragend naar het apparaatje keek.  
"hoeveel tealons lopen hier rond?" vroeg hij.  
"in totaal zijn er 34 tealons op de aarde" zei Da'an kalm.  
"we moeten meer over de mensen weten als we contact met ze willen leggen"  
"aha.." zei Ne'eg "zullen de mensen hier ooit achterkomen"  
Da'an schudde zijn hoofd "ze zouden ons nooit gaan vertrouwen als we het zouden vertellen Kom we moeten ons haasten"

Snel liepen ze richting het ziekenhuis.  
Ne'eg stopte bij elke mens en maakte een paar stappen achteruit omdat hij bang was dat de mensen hem zouden opmerken.  
Uiteindelijk kwamen de twee tealons aan bij de goeie kamer.  
Ze bleven staan achter het glazen raam terwijl ze keken naar de jonge vrouw die duidelijk zichtbaar erg veel pijn had.  
Da'an voelde haar pijn alsof het zijn eigen was en dacht terug aan de geboorte van zijn kind.  
Hij had dagen lang de pijn moeten verdragen.  
Maar dat alles was nog niks vergeleken met de pijn die hij voelde toen hij van Mit'gay hoorde dat zijn kind onvruchtbaar was.  
Zo'or was naar dat nieuws nooit meer het vrolijke kind geworden was hij eerder altijd was.

Op dat moment werd Da'an uit zijn gedachten gehaald door een hoog schel geluid.  
Hij keek naar de kleine baby omhoog werd gehouden.  
"het is een meisje" zei de dokter die haar vasthield.  
De jonge vrouw op de tafel begon spontaan te huilen van blijdschap.  
Da'an veloor bijna zijn façade bij het aanzien van de baby.  
Dit was de hybride hij voelde het.  
"u bent op de helft" zei de dokter en nog geen 5 minuten later kwam de volledige menselijke baby.  
Snel werden beide baby's de kamer uitgebracht.  
Da'an en Ne'eg volgde de dokters en keken toe hoe beide baby's in de corfeuse werden gelechtt.  
"ze zijn beide helemaal gezond" zei Ne'eg opgelucht "en dehybride weet dat hij zijn tealon energie niet mag gebruiken"  
"mooi"zei Da'an "we wachten nu tot het personeel hier weg is.."

Die nacht toen de nachtpersoneel was ingeschakeld liepen beide tealons naar de kamer waar de baby's lachen.  
Het was een grote kamer, met meerdere te vroeg geboren baby's maar Da'an noch Ne'eg hadden moeite om de juiste baby te vinden.  
Da'an zette zijn camouflage uit en Ne'eg volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
Voorzichtig haalde Da'an de baby uit zijn corfeuse en de baby begon meteen een vel blauw licht uit te stralen.  
Bij het voelen van de aanraking van Da'an's armen.  
Da'an beantwoorde de baby met ook zijn farqade deels te verliezen.  
De baby opende zijn vel blauwe ogen en keek Da'an aan.  
"welkom op de wereld mijn kind" zei Da'an en er verscheen een liefdevolle glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
Ne'eg liep ondertussen naar de corfeuse die er naast stond en pakte het zusje op van de hybride.  
"hallo daar" zei de tealon doen het menselijke zuigeling zijn ogen opendeed.  
De baby brabbelde even om te vertellen dat ze er niet mee eens was om zomaar uit haar slaap gehaald te worden.  
Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van Ne'eg.  
"mijn excuses, maar ik moet je echt onderzoeken"  
Hij legde haar op de onderzoekstafel die midden in de kamer stond en opende de koffer die hij al de hele dag bij zich had.  
Da'an liep met de hybridge richting Ne'eg en keek toe hou de baby onderzocht werd.  
Naar een tijdje vertelde Ne'eg dat het nou de beurt was van de hybridge en Da'an legde de baby die veilig in zijn armen lag op de tafel naast haar zusje.  
De twee baby's keken naar elkaar en de hybridge begon spontaan weer de gloeien van blijdschap.

Da'an wachte even en pakte toen de menselijke zuigeling op zodat Ne'eg de hybridge kon behandelen.

De baby keek naar Da'an en begon meteen te lachen.  
"Zorg goed voor je moeder en vader zodra je zusje weg is" zei Da'an zacht ookal wist hij dat de baby niks zou snappen wat hij zei.  
Da'an liep even heen en weer met de baby om tenslotte de baby vaarwel te zeggen.  
Hij legde de baby terug in haar bedje en liep naar Ne'eg om te kijken of hij al bijna klaar was.  
De hybridge maakte een laatste tealons blos en de felle blauwe kleur uit haar ogen verdween.  
Daarnaar viel ze meteen in slaap van de uitputting,  
"nu zou geen mens zomaar achter de waarheid komen" zei Ne'eg.  
Hij pakte zijn spullen die hij gebruikt had en legde ze terug in zijn koffer.  
Da'an knikte en hij pakte de baby op.

"wees gerust, kleine" zei hij zacht tegen de baby die diep is slaap in zijn arme lag. "we komen terug voor je"  
Hij legde de baby in zijn bedje, keek nog voor 1 keer naar de baby en liep toen samen met Ne'eg weer terug naar de shuttle.

Da'an wist dat hij ooit de waarheid moest vertellen over de hybridge.  
Maar misschien was Qou'on dan van gedachten veranderd ovr het hybridge project.  
Eenmaal weer op het moederschip liep Da'an rustig naar zijn privé kamer.  
Gelukkig leek niemand hem gemist te hebben.

Rustig keek hij uit het raam naar het kleine bolletje wat aarde was.  
En dacht na over wat hij gedaan had.  
"dit kind" dacht hij "dit kind is wellicht onze redding"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Revealing

Coming soon!!


End file.
